1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ejector. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device capable of ejecting an external device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic devices usually have an engaging mechanisms for an external device (e.g. hard disk drive, HDD), but without any ejector for ejecting the external device. Thus, users have to withdraw the external device from the electronic device manually. Such operation is not convenient to users, especially when the external device is embedded in the electronic device (e.g. inside the housing). Since the configuration of the electronic device may be very complicated and/or no appropriate mechanism is provided for ejecting the external device, manually withdrawing the external device is difficult or even possible to damage the electronic device.
Due to the drawbacks of conventional engaging design, operation of the electronic device becomes complicated and only a few people (e.g. professionals) can operate properly. Based on the above-identified drawbacks, the present inventor contemplates and studies, based on rationales, to overcome those drawbacks and provide a reasonable design for improvement.